Love Makes The World Go Round
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Revised. Inuyasha and Miroku are about to get some new neighbors and Inuyasha seems to have already taken a liking to one of them but is he really ready to open up his heart to anyone after Kikyo broke it? Or will he screw it up big time? Review please.
1. Chapter One

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY PEOPLE :) THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 'LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND:REMAKE!' :) NOW BEFORE YOU READ I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND WARN YOU THIS ISN'T AN EVENT FILLED CHAPTER. THIS IS A CHAPTER OF INFORMATION LIKE HOW INUYASHA AND MIROKU LIVE TOGETHER AND THE SAME WITH KAGOME AND SANGO. PLUS THERE WILL ALSO BE CHARACTERS ADDED. THE USUAL SO NO OCS. AND SESSHOMARU WON'T BE ENGAGED ANYMORE. HE WILL GET ENGAGED LATER BUT RIGHT NOW HE HATES PEOPLE AND LOVES TO POUT AND SULK IN HIS EMO CORNER. I HOPE THIS WILL LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS AND THAT YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED :) NOW FOR THE USUAL DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY OWN INUYASHA. SADNESS RIGHT? :( ANYWAY. HERE'S CHAPTER ONE ENJOY :)**

CHAPTER ONE-BORING INFO AND NEW CHARACTERS ADDED TO SHAKE THINGS UP!

_**INUYASHA'S POV!**_

'I was playing basketball with some friends trying to get my mind off of Kikyo. I still hadn't told my friends we broke up. But it's not really like I had a choice after I caught her cheating. She was my first love and now she was gone. I couldn't help but think, maybe it was my fault. By the way I'm Inuyasha Takahashi.' Freeze!

Inuyasha Takahashi 18-Long white/silver hair and gold eyes. Half dog demon. Short temper. Yep that pretty much sums it up.

''Inuyasha over here!'' My friend Koga shouted. Freeze!

Koga Wolfe 18-Long brown hair usually tied in a pony tail and big icy blue eyes. He's always chasing after some girl but it never lasts long. He says he wants a challege but all the girls around are too easy. He likes them fiesty. Can't really blame him he's a wolf demon but there aren't that many left in the world.

'I passed him the ball and he threw it to our other friend Miroku. Freeze!

Miroku Monk 18-Short black hair with a little pony tail in the back and dark purple eyes. He's been my best friend since kindergarden and my roomate for two years. Our parents died in a plane crash together two years ago so we stay with my older emotionless brother Sesshomaru. Now you think Koga's a player you have no idea about Miroku. Biggest flirt ever. Loves them fiesty but he'll take the easy ones to. He's just a human.

'Miroku aimed at the basket and won us the game. Everyone who was watching started cheering. I high-fived Shippo. Freeze!'

Shippo Fox 17-Medium length red hair tied in a pony tail and teal colored eyes. He's an innocent fox demon. He likes girls but he's waiting for the right girl. Miroku and Koga always tease him for it too. He lives with his grandmother along with his grandfather. Kaede (who is also our History teacher) and Myoga. His parents died when he was just a baby.

'I love my buds. I don't know what I would do without them.'

_**KAGOME'S POV!**_

'My friends and I were packing for the big move. My parents died almost six months ago and my cousin Rin thinks it would be good if we all got a fresh start. Freeze!

Rin Higurashi 24-Long black hair and big brown eyes. Rin has been there for me through everything and I love her like a sister. She's single now ever since she caught her fiance Bankotsu cheating on her with some under-aged whore. Now she looks after me and the girls. She just got a new job at Takahashi INC. Apparently she is some assitant to Sesshomaru Takahashi. Whoever that is. That's part of the reason we're moving. She's a human.

'I don't really mind since all my friends are coming with me. We have all been living together for a while now. I've been with my best friend Sango for the longest.' Freeze!

Sango Slayer 17 -Long brown hair and brown eyes. Out of all my friends she's the only human besides me and my cousin Rin. She hates playboys and perverts. She's been my best friend since kindergarden. Her parents and younger brother were killed in a fire almost five years ago and she's been living with me ever since.

''Here's you another box for your stuff biatch,'' Ayame smirked. Freeze!

Ayame Wolfe 17-Long red hair and teal eyes. Ayames' parents abandoned her as a baby so she lived with her grandfather for fifteen years but about a year ago he died of a heart attack so she moved in with me. Ayame loves boys but she especially loves to play with them. You know how some animals play with their prey before they eat it? Well Ayame does that with boys. She teases, makes you want her until you're about to die from the desire, and then she ignores you and never talks to you again. She has never met a boy she can't tame. She's a wolf demon.

''The moving truck is here!'' A cute and innocent voice called out.

''Kk Kirara!'' Rin shouted and grabbed a box.

Kirara Slayer 16-White/blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She's Sangos' cousin. She was staying with them until the fire, her parents were murdered during a robbery seven years ago. They died protecting her. She is very innocent and trusts everyone too easily. We're afraid she's gonna get hurt someday but she won't listen to us. And most of the time she acts like a kid. She's also a cat demon.

'I don't know what I would do without my friends. Oh! I almost forgot. I'm-'

Kagome Higurashi 17-Long black hair with big blue eyes. Human.

'Look out Tokyo, Japan. We're coming for you.'

**TADA! HOW WAS THAT? I KNOW IT WAS JUST DESCRIPTIONS AND WHAT NOT BUT DID YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY? YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO BUT I WON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU IF YOU DON'T. JUST SAYING.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two

**YO HOLA! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY YEAH THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE. CHECK IT! :) LOL. ANYWAY. YUP THIS IS CHAPTER TWO AND ACTUALLY A CHAPTER WHERE STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENS :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

CHAPTER TWO-NEW NEIGHBORS AND FLIRTING!

_**THE NEXT DAY AND INUYASHA'S POV!**_

The guys and I were playing video games and just goofing off since school starts back tomorrow. Our last day of freedom. It wouldn't be so bad except nothing ever happens at our school, Feudal High. It's always the same slutty girls, the same boring teachers, and the same assholes who are jealous of our looks and charm. Nothing ever changes and it sucks.

''Damn! Look at that. I kicked your ass so hard even I felt it,'' Koga smirked at Shippo.

Shippo pouted.

''I hate playing video games with you guys,'' he said and went to get a soda.

''I wonder if there will be any new kids this year,'' Miroku said.

''By that he means, 'I wonder if there will be any new hot girls for me to have sex with','' Koga remarked.

''Koga you insult me. I was simply suggesting making new friends,'' Miroku said with fake sadness.

Koga and I laughed. Even Shippo laughed at him. Suddenly Koga stopped and looked out the window.

''Hey man. What's up with the moving truck next door?'' Koga questioned.

''I don't know,'' I answered bored out of my mind.

''Let's check it out. Maybe it will be cute girls,'' Miroku grinned like a dirty old man. Gross.

Koga and Shippo nodded. Sigh. Fine.

I nodded. Why not. Better than sitting here doing nothing. I guess. Little did I know that my life would never be the same when I saw that raven haired cutie.

_**KAGOME'S POV!**_

We finally arrived at the new house. It was beautiful. Bigger than are old one that's for sure. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. We all got out of the truck and grabbed a box to take inside.

I was unpacking in the kitchen when I heard someone.

''Hello! Anyone here?'' A seductive voice questioned.

I felt my knees go weak just from his voice. I stuck my head out and shouted,

''In the kitchen!"

I heard foot steps getting closer so I knew whoever they were would be here soon. So I turned around and checked my hair in one of the pot lids. **(I DO THAT ALL THE TIME WHEN MY BF COMES OVER HAHA SIGH CLASSIC)**

"Hey. I'm Inuyasha your new neighbor,'' He introduced.

I turned around and I couldn't breath. He was the cutest guy I had ever seen. His eyes widened when I turned around. Did I have something on my face? We stood there and just stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. But as we all know, all good things must come to an end. Who knew the end would be Ayame.

''You forgot this box Kags,'' Ayame informed me.

She was turning around and bumped into one of the cute guys' friends. She rubbed her head and when she looked up at him she blushed. No guys has ever made Ayame blush. He smirked at her and kissed the spot on her forehead she had been rubbing.

''I hope I didn't hurt you beautiful,'' He smiled charmingly.

Ayame shook her head so fast I thought she would pass out from whiplash. **(THAT TOTALLY RHYMED HEHE)**

He smirked.

''Kags, Rin wants to know which room you want,'' Sango came in.

She started stretching from all the lifting but a hand seemed to find it's way to her ass. She turned around and slapped the owner of the hand.

''Pervert!'' She exclaimed while blushing at his cuteness. It's always the perverts who are cute to Sango.

''Sango. That's not the best way to meet neighbors and show them we're sorta normal,'' Kirara giggled.

The shortest one of the cute guys' friends started to blush at Kirara. Awww. Kirara looked at him and smiled innocently.

''Inuyasha?'' A deep masculine voice asked.

Inuyasha turned around.

''Sesshomaru? Shouldn't you be leaving for work?'' He questioned.

Sesshomaru nodded.

''I'm leaving now so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone,'' He warned.

Inuyasha scowled.

Sesshomaru started to leave but bumped into Rin when he turned around.

''I'm so sorry,'' Rin apologized.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her. Looks like someone has a crush on my cousin.

''I'm Rin. Kagome's guardian,'' She introduced.

''Then that would make you, how old?'' He questioned.

Rin giggled and smiled.

''I'm twenty-four,'' She answered.

''I see. Well. I'm Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Miroku's guardian,'' He introduced.

''Nice to meet you,'' Rin smiled.

We all stood there. I was staring at Inuyasha, who was staring back at me. Ayame was staring at Koga, who was smirking back. Sango was staring at Miroku was nursing his face from her slap. Kirara and Shippo were smiling at eachother. Rin was smiling at Sesshomaru, who was just staring blankly back.

I think I was going to like it here.

**TADA! HOW WAS THAT? LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE HEATING UP :) REMEMBER NO REVIEW RESTRICTION BUT I STILL WANT THEM SO REVIEW PLEASE! WARNING:MEAN REVIEWS DON'T COUNT. YOU CAN GIVE ME POINTERS AND WHAT NOT BUT NO REVIEWS SUCH AS-'YOU SUCK!' OR 'YOU HAVE NO TALENT WHAT SO EVER YOU HOBKNOCKER!' PLEASE AND THANK YOU :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
